Roxy
Princess Roxy 'is the princess of the Earth Fairies and the last fairy on Earth. Personality Profile Roxy is very upbeat, cheerful, and willful, caring a great deal for animals and loving them, keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe that fairies exist. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. Series Seasons |-|Season 4= Roxy appears for the first time in "Love & Pet" in the witrine of the Love & Pet. Because the shop wasn't opened yet, Stella gets rid off her in a rude way. Because she unconsciously used her power to talk with fairy pet, this accident was mistaken as Wizards of the Black Circle assault. Roxy is initially wary of the Winx Club, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changes her opinion when the Winx Club follow her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar because the Winx Club realized that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). This makes her even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they're crazy. She also said that she and Artu need to lose those crazy girls. Later on, after escape to Gardenia's factory area, she is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and the Winx earn their Believix. Slowly and after learning that she is the Fairy of Animals, Roxy starts to use some limited power on Artu, such as making him talk along with the Fairy Pets. After a while she decides to show her powers to her Dad, but during her attempt, Roxy discovers that it is Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and save her dad, but Gantlos tries to stop her. After Gantlos harms Artu, Roxy becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy, just like how Bloom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Trix. After struggling to use her new magic to protect herself, the other Winx girls sensed her magic trail and arrive to save her. Once Roxy reunites with Artu and Klaus in Gardenia train station, she complains to Bloom that she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous, but when Ogron attacks Bloom and Roxy's father, with help from the mysterious woman in her dreams, Roxy fights back. As she gains more confidence with each passing day, she wants nothing more than to free the Earth fairies from imprisonment. She plays a vital part when the Winx need to free them. Once Roxy helps free her fellow Earth Fairies, she feels sad due to the fact that they all want revenge. After Bloom defeats Nebula in a fight several days later, Roxy manages to convince Morgana to drop her questfor revenge. After the Black Circle betray their promise to surrender, Roxy and the rest of the girls, espcially Aisha, are deeply saddened by Nabu's sacrifice in order to stop the Black Circle's plot. The following morning, Roxy has a vision of Morgana being trapped somewhere in the castle. After fighting off Nebula and the Warrior Fairies (including Aisha), Roxy frees Morgana from the magic mirror as she, being Morgana's daughter, is next in line to be queen. Once Morgana is free, Roxy is overjoyed at finally finding her mother, and Bloom again comments that she is so much like her. After following the Earth Fairies to the Omega Realm, Roxy aids Morgana and the Winx in convincing them not to seek revenge and aids in the defeat of the Wizards once and for all. After leaving Omega, Roxy witnesses Morgana's abdication and the crowning of Nebula as the new queen (Roxy being too young to be queen herself), and Aisha rejoining the Winx, and returns to Gardenia with the Winx and Morgana. The following night, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study at Alfea. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, after one of the concerts of the Winx, Roxy revealed that she was doing her last day of work at the Frutti Music Bar because she would be going to Alfea soon and told Bloom that she had been like a big sister to her, reminding Bloom of Daphne. When there was an explosion on an oil rig near Gardenia, she wanted to help the Winx deal with it but instead was told to take care of the people on the beach by Bloom. When she arrived at Alfea, Faragonda warmly welcomes her and introduces to all Alfea students, pointing out to everyone that she was from Earth, where magic had been lost for quite a long time. And that her strong courage was the reason why magic has finally returned to Earth at long last. When the Winx Club arrived, she was happy to see them. Since then, Roxy is a minor character, as she is studying with the other freshmen, sophomore and junior fairies to greatly strength and perfect her magical powers even further. Later that year, when Stella tries to organize a fashion show, Roxy was there watching it, though she left along with some of the other girls after it turned out to be a disaster. In the eleventh episode of the fifth season, Trix Tricks, Roxy was seen watching the annual Red Fountain wind-rider competition and cheered them on. She did not, however, transform into her fairy form to help the Winx Club fight off the lion demons that were transformed by the Trix. |-|Season 6= In the beginning of "The Flying School", Roxy is seen inside Faragonda's office, being called to heal a crow which the Winx found. After sometime, Roxy came to Faragonda's office again with it, which has been given the temporary ability to speak. The crow then reveals the she is Griffin, and explains what happened to Cloud Tower. In "The Lost Library", Roxy asks the Winx for help to return Griffin to her real form but failed. ''More coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips and dark violet eyes. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off at her waist and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. In the fifth season, she no longer has pale yellow tips in her waist-length hair. |-|Winx/Believix= Roxy's Transformation outfit consists of a light sea-green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. Actually, it is unknown if Roxy is a Belivix Fairy or a Basic Level fairy, due to the fact that her outfit is different from other Standard Fairy Level ones, and due to the fact that she never uses Zoomix, Speedix or tracix powers, and never earns Sophix or Lovix, transformation that needs to being Belivix Fairies. Magical Abilities Roxy is the fairy of Animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until the first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over Animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in episode seven in Season 4, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in Winx Club Forever! of Season 4 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. Roxy is from Planet Earth, and is the last terrestrial fairy. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, if only because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also greatly enhances her powers. Winx/Charmix or Believix? Roxy's magical status is currently unknown. There have been arguments suggesting she may have earned her standard Fairy level or the incomplete form of Believix. Hints of Roxy being a Believix Fairy *Believix dolls of Roxy were produced. *The official Winx Club Facebook page replied to a fan's question saying that Roxy has Believix. *Roxy's appearance is similar to that of a Believix Fairy. *On a poll on the official Winx Club website it was asked "Who looks the best in Believix transformation?" and Roxy was one of the answer options. *It is suggested that Roxy may have willed herself in earning Believix like how Bloom willed herself into earning Enchantix. However it was explained by Maia that Bloom was able to obtain her Enchantix by will because of her Dragon Flame and it is unknown whether Believix can be earned by will. **However, it is implied that Roxy's Believix is incomplete, such as Bloom's Enchantix was incomplete. Hints of Roxy being a Winx/Charmix Fairy *When Roxy first transformed it was similar to how Bloom first transformed in Season 1. *Stella and Bloom made people believe in magic in Season 1 but they did not earn Believix. *Roxy does not have the ability to use the Speedix, Tracix and Zoomix special wings that Believix Fairies can use. **This could also suggest that her Believix is incomplete *Bloom said that Roxy does not have Believix powers when the Winx were about to go in the Amazonian Rainforest. *All other Fairies seen yet first had the Winx/Charmix transformation and then earned Enchantix. It is assumed that all Fairies must start with Winx/Charmix and then earn Enchantix and then earn Believix. *There are arguments against the fact that Roxy might have earned an incomplete Believix by her will: In Season 3 when Bloom went to Pyros, Maia told Bloom that only a Fairy possessing the Dragon Flame can will herself into earning a transformation. However Roxy does not possess the Dragon Flame and hence cannot earn a transformation by will. *When first mentioning Believix to the Winx, Headmistress Faragonda told them that Believix is a level "above Enchantix", implying that only Enchantix Fairies can earn Believix. *Bloom, when earning Enchantix, did not skip any transformation as she had earned Winx (Rai)/Charmix (Nickelodeon), then Charmix (Rai), and Enchantix. She earned all the necessary transformations she had to earn before obtaining Believix. However, assuming she earned Believix, Roxy did not earn the previous transformations, possibly suggesting that she is still at the Standard Fairy Level. *Roxy did not get Sophix or Lovix, and only Believix fairies can earn these transformations. Transformation Sequences Trivia *"Roxy" is the abbreviated form of the name "Roxanne", which is derived from the Greek name "Roxana", itself being the Greek spelling of the Old Persian name "Raukhnaka"/"Rauxnaka", "Roshania" or "Raukhshna", meaning "Little Star", "Bright as the Dawn" or "The Bright One", which was the name of the Bactrian noblewoman Roxana, who was the wife of Alexander the Great. The Modern Persian version of the name is "Roshanak, with modern meaning of "Luminous Beauty". *Roxy can use her powers to communicate with animals, much like the famous character Dr. Dolittle. *When she was a baby, she slightly resembled Bloom as a baby, except for changes in color. This is because the character bases are the same. *In the planning stage, Roxy's eyes are yellow and her top is baby blue and pink. Even though her top color was changed, the colors of her planning top are sometimes shown in the official series. *In Season 5, she no longer has blonde streaks in her waist-length dark pink hair. It's unknown if that's the production error or her new design. Yet later in season 6, her hair re-gains the blonde streaks. Gallery Voice Actresses *Italy' - ''Debora Magnaghi *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Sarah Camacho *'Netherlands' - Meghna Kumar *'Poland' - Klementyna Umer *'France' - Audrey Dhluster *'Russia' - Maria Ovchinnikova *'Spain' - Carmen Téllez *'India' - Sarita Khan *'Germany' - Yvonne Greitzke *'Brazil' - Jullie *'Sweden' - Elina Raeder *'USA' - Liliana Mumy *'Latin America' - Rocío Mallo *'Finland' - Henni-Liisa Stam *'South Korea' - Lee Ji-hyun Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Fairies Category:Comics Category:Minor Characters Category:Roxy Category:Alfea Category:Season 6 Category:Allies